


From This Moment On

by your_friendly_nghbrhd_pan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedside Hand-Holding, Boys Kissing, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_friendly_nghbrhd_pan/pseuds/your_friendly_nghbrhd_pan
Summary: The first time Cas and Dean held hands, striking a cord that had long been needed to be plucked in Dean's heart. The first time they kissed, it was a moment needing to be immortalized so that Dean could keep it in his pocket and relive it over and over again. The first time they had sex, Dean was ruined for anyone else except Cas, as no one could give him what Cas could.This is a short fic of their first times and how hand holding led to the realization of love.





	From This Moment On

**Author's Note:**

> So I am prone to mistakes although I did check this work over. I hope you enjoy and kindly let me know of any mistakes that may be found.
> 
> Thank you.

Dean couldn't pinpoint the exact moment that they became, well anything more than friends. They have a subtle type of relationship, no chick-flick moments as Dean would always say. But maybe his definition of chick-flick moments changed the first time he and Cas had held hands. 

It happened in the Impala, on their way to the Bobby's to meet up with Sam. Sam had informed them that he and Bobby had found some information on the whereabouts of Lucifer and within the confines of the Impala, ACDC was bouncing off the walls. Then it happened. No one's quite sure how it happened, maybe he made the first move, maybe it was Cas. All Dean knew was that they are holding hands and he is not okay. Dean felt the weight of Cas' palm against his own, a caustic sensation that had his whole body aflame. Sure, it was just hand holding but to Dean it was so much more. He rarely held hands with others, he had sex, yes but to hold someone else's hand? It was too intimate. 

Dean drove on, not acknowledging the fact that he and Cas were indeed holding hands. Their grip was loose, like a poorly tied rope, as if they held on too tight it would all become a little too real. 

Dean stole a glance at Castiel, curious as to how he is holding up by their spontaneous hand holding session. But Cas, like he often is, is unfazed by these turn of events. And so, Dean watches him stare out the window as the scenery rolls by, a bit longer than was safe. Cas had his head propped up onto his hand, as his eyes took in all that he could in the seconds it took to pass by one scene of nature and onto another. 

Although he may not look it, at he hoped, Dean was petrified. Maybe Cas could feel it too, because the mesh of their interlocked fingers are becoming slippery; due to Dean's sweaty palms. Dean didn't even know if he liked Castiel like that. God, this was fucking nerve-wracking. 

Dean's heart was beating a mile per minute, not even allowing him to breathe. Geez, he thought to himself, what was he a preteen girl? When it came to this weird giddy feeling bubbling up in his chest from just holding hands, then maybe he was.

The scenery passed Dean by in a flash, and all too soon he was pulling up at Bobby's archaic ramshackle house. Disappointment must've been painted across his features as Cas squeezed his hand before disappearing. Most likely flying into the house sans Dean. Dean had to stop himself before he became enraged at Cas for leaving him alone after that, that hell, Dean didn't even know that was. What it meant. 

But he vowed to himself then, that he couldn't let himself get too caught up in something that wasn't going to happen anyways.  
•••

When they had their first kiss, it left Dean breathless and euphoric. He stood there frozen for a solid ten seconds just trying to relive that moment again in his head, never wanting it to end. It was just a simple press of the lips, nothing Dean hadn't felt on his many one-night-stands. But this time it was different. 

Because it was Cas. Everything with Cas was different. There was no immediate lust with him, admittedly Dean can safely say that it's not like he never felt lust with Cas. However, sometimes all he wants to do his lay down and hold onto Castiel. Dare he say 'cuddling.' But no, Dean Winchester doesn't cuddle. 

Dean had his hands gripping onto Cas' forearms for his dear life, because it felt like he was going to melt into a puddle right there on the floor. And god, how utterly blissed out he felt right now just from a simple press of the lips was, quite frankly, embarrassing. He felt Cas' caustic gaze on him, making him not want to open his eyes for fear of seeing something like regret glint past his features. He would be devastated. Sure, the kiss had been on an insignificant whim, but he really did like Castiel; more than he should. 

"Dean," Cas said, that voice sending shivers down Dean's spine, "look at me." Dean just squeezed his eyes, refusing to look at Cas. He took a leap by kissing him, a big damn leap and he doesn't want to see Castiel's disgust or anything of the like. Then, he feels a hand ghosting over his lips, moving down to his chin and resting there. "Dean, please," there was a subtle desperation in his tone, causing Dean to snap his eyes open involuntarily. Although he may not want to see Cas' face, he couldn't bear to disappoint. 

Before Cas has a chance to say anything, Dean's already blabbering, "look, Cas, man, I'm sorry about that. It was totally uncalled for and stupid and I-" Dean was cut off by the familiar pressure of Castiel's lips against his, something he felt mere minutes in advance. When Cas pulled away, he kept himself close to Dean, resting his forehead against the other's. 

"Dean, please don't apologize. I am hoping you didn't mean what you said about it being stupid." And yeah, Dean had to take a moment to learn how to breathe again. Damn when did breathing become their hard? 

"Cas," okay, wow, he did not want that to come out as a whine because he was not some horny teenager but here he was acting just like one. Cas just smiled warmly at him, momentarily blinding Dean. He felt Cas' chest press flush against his and Cas' hand pushing his dusty brown hair back. Dean leans into the touch feeling more at ease than he had been in years. Castiel just brought that out in him and damn him for it all. "Cas," he says once more, this time it comes out more breathless than he'd hoped but what can he do; with Cas he was all messed up. 

•••

The first time they had sex was, well it lit a flame within Dean that could never be extinguished now that it was ignited. He was ruined; and he couldn't bring himself to care, because no one could compare to Cas. Every one night stand he's ever had couldn't hold a candle to how Castiel makes him feel.

The way he carefully skirts his fingertips along Dean's sticky skin makes Dean feel loved. All he's ever known were rough grips and nails biting into his skin during sex. But Cas wasn't all about the rough aspect of sex, he didn't seem too fond of simply getting off. Rather, he always made sure Dean was okay with everything he did. 

Their first time may have been reverent and slower than Dean had anticipated, however it felt better than any sex he'd had. He felt loved. Of course he knows that Sam loves him, but that's a family kind of love; a love that's made through years of being together, one that every sibling has with the other. Nothing like what Castiel gives him, he's thankful it's nothing like that. 

Cas makes him feel safe; cared for. Although he should be the one making people feel safe--its his job, damn it-- Cas just does things to him. It worries Dean, hell they even cuddle from time to time, but you didn't hear that from him. Dean Winchester doesn't cuddle, though apparently with Castiel he does; and apparently also has terribly meaningful and emotional sex--the likes of which he can't bring himself to dislike.

•••  
The first time they came out as a couple, well it couldn't have gone better. 

They had decided together, that maybe after sharing as many moments as they had, that it was time. And Sam was the first one on their list.  
Of course it was Sam, although neither of them have ever really admitted it but Sam was a big part of their lives. All three of them together were a family, take Sam out of the equation and it's just not the same. Although he's not necessarily part of the relationship itself, he's an important factor. Because what if Sam doesn't approve? 

Dean squeezes Cas' hand from where they sit at the map table, waiting for Sam to come in. It's fairly early in the morning, however since there's no windows in the bunker it's hard to tell without checking an actual working clock. Dean can practically feel the nerves oozing off of Cas' skin and sinking into his own, making them both equally as nervous. Although Dean has absolutely no doubt that Sam would even give a miniscule little fuck about who Dean fucks, but this is different. Cas is different. So he's just as nervous as one would be to bare yourself before a crowd of unfamiliar faces and Dean just squeezes Castiel's hand a bit tighter. 

When Sam steps into the room, Dean has to take a moment. He does this one-two step breathing exercise he'd never think to use except for now, when he's basically having a heart attack. His nerves felt like fire from how anxious he was. Wringing his hands, he rocks back and forth on his heels akin to a child acting innocent after breaking a family heirloom. He takes a deep breath, reaching behind him for Cas to grab his hand. Cas does so and squeezes Dean's hand, in a nonverbal form of reassurement. And Dean just goes for it because he figures, hey it's now or never and he loves Cas too much to hide this any longer. "Sammy? I've gotta tell ya something," Dean starts, looking up to see worry etched into Sam's features. "Cas and I, we're together." 

In response to this, Sam cocks his hip out, placing a sassy hand on his hip and says, "Don't worry, I know."

Dean is taken aback by his response, expecting a much more emotional, answer to this obviously climactic turn of events. "Y-you did?"

Sam sighs dramatically, "of course! Both of you were constantly making too much lovey dovey tension for me to not notice! I swear that is the most open I've ever seen you about your feelings, Dean." 

"Oh."

"Oh is right! But I am happy for both of you."

"Thanks Sammy."

"Of course, Dean. I'll always be happy if you're happy, man," Sam smiled at Dean tenderly. "And as of now, I'm going to go find us a case, go be lovey dovey somewhere else. Just because this is official doesn't mean I wanna see you're coupley love."

Dean laughed under his breath, "Okay, Sammy." Dean turned to Cas, who had stayed silent the whole exchange carefully watching both Sam and Dean's facial expressions, smiled at Dean. A big, bright one eerily similar to the brightness of the sun.

"Now from this moment on, we're officially a couple, Dean."

"Yeah, I guess so, Cas."


End file.
